The invention relates to an identification tag for attachment to clothing during athletic activities, particularly during jogging.
During most athletic activities, other than those which take place in the nude, special clothing is worn which either has no provision for secure and easy carrying of the usual identification cards and the like normally carried or the possibilites for carrying such material are inconvenient. For example, most joggers prefer to carry as little weight as possible, and anything which is heavy enough to bounce in a pocket or the like is at the least irritating and can be damaging to body parts. During other activities, such as swimming, the conditions under which the activity takes place may result in damage to identification material which is difficult and expensive to replace. Another problem is that sweating during athletic activity may result in damage to any identification material which is carried. Another problem is that identification may not be readily found by those trying to assist an unconscious or dead athlete.
The present invention relates to a unique identification tag which can be easily and quickly attached at any desired location to any athletic clothing. The tag does not in any way interfere with the activity, and is almost unnoticeable. Moreover, the information which is contained within the tag is protected against damage by sweat or the like, and the tag can be laundered, either separately or attached to the athletic clothing. Preferably the tag is made prominent by the use of pins with the letters "I" and "D".
The tag of the present invention includes an elongated cloth pouch having an opening at at least one end for receiving an insert containing information which the person wishes to have with him in the event that medical attention is necessary because of his activities or for some other reason he needs to identify himself or be reminded of some information. Preferably, the insert includes a paper card in a plastic holder, or a laminated card can be used if the tag is to be used in a pool or the like. Any desired information can be placed by the user on the card and if that information changes, the card can simply be replaced. The pouch is preferably made of cloth so that it is flexible, does not interfere with the activities of the person wearing the tag, and can be laundered either separately or with the clothing. Any suitable structure for attaching the tag to the clothing can be utilized. Pins of the type which have a head at one end and cooperate with a locking structure on the other end can be used for that purpose.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.